Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: <html><head></head>When Sheamus gets drafted to Smackdown, Maryse has a hard time picturing being without her boyfriend</html>


**A story I wrote for my friend Nikki, who is heartbroken Sheamus got drafted to Smackdown. I never wrote Sheamyse before so cope with me. She loves this pairing so I'm like hey I'll give this a try for her. I don't own anyone in this story. Everyone is property of WWE and themselves :]**

When they called my name at pick 30, my face went pale. Paler than usual. I was possibly transparent in fear. I've been drafted to Smackdown. This wouldn't have been a big deal. It wouldn't have been so bad. If I didn't have her. I looked over next to me and she was already crying. I just put my arm around her and held her close to me.

"Don't cry Maryse." I said softly in her ear, patting her hair down.

"Mais Stephen Je t'aime. I don't want to be without you" She said crying on my shoulder.

"I know but we can't control this" I said hugging her tightly.

"I wish we could. What will I do without you?"

"Oh Maryse. You know...I won't be to far away. Even if the travelin' gets rough. You know you can always call me. Or text me. And you bet I'll do my damn best to see you when I'm in the area. Besides. I'll have Drew watch over ya. So nothing will happen."

"But I want you here with me. Sans vous, mon cœur n'est plus entière."

"Maryse please... Everything will be fine."

"No it won't. You know what worries me more? What if they release me."

"Don't ever say that!" I said looking directly in her eyes.

"But they might. They moved everyone they found worthy onto Smackdown. What if I'm doomed to be backstage doing nothing."

"No Maryse please! You will be fine. You are going to shine here. I know it. Who's on this roster now? Kelly Kelly? You are better than her and you know it."

"But she's a fan favorite"

"That's because Vince is crazy...but let's not talk ill of the boss being he put us here and without him., I would of never met you and fell in love with you. Maybe...Maybe this is a test of our relationship. Maybe it's someone trying to see if we can get through all of this. If our love is really that strong. I know you are upset now but you gotta believe me. My love for you is so strong that it could get me through anything. If I was a lone soldier on the front my love for you would keep me alive and I wouldn't feel anything. I'd miss that bullet by my chest and it would just miss my heart because my love for you keeps me going. Maryse our love can stand anything. I know it hurts now but think of it...after all the time we spend apart that yearning that passion we'd get when we finally see each other again...it be like we just met for the first time all over again" I said kissing her forehead. She just looked up at me and smiled. It was a sad smile but I know it was because she understands where I'm coming from. "Don't you think for a second, I'm going to go without checking on you. If I don't call ya , I'll have Drew relay messages" I said smiling at her and she giggled because she remembers back to when I first had a crush on her. Oh how I made Drew run back and forth and get information from the other girls about her. How she found him snooping through her stuff in the locker room to know what size she wears so I could get her the perfect dress for our first date. All those little things I did just to get with her. I'll be damned if a draft keeps us apart.

"That's true! But these first few nights are going to be so rough" She said wiping her eyes softly with a tissue she had bawled up in her hand.

"I know they are. But I'll call you ever single night."

"I hope so. Don't you forget about me"

"How could I forget you? You are the prettiest, sweetest, nicest person, despite what people think of your character. I didn't fall in love with Maryse the character. I fell in love with Maryse the caring sweet human being who has my heart forever."

"Oh what did I ever do to deserve such a sweet boyfriend?"

"I should ask what I did to deserve such a perfect girlfriend" I said kissing her one more time.

"Je t'aime tellement Stephen"

"Je t'aime à Maryse" I replied to which she giggled.

"You're accent is getting better with the french" She said laughing a bit at me.

"Well I only have the best teacher" I said kissing her nose.

"You know I think I'll be okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just will try my best to shine that way you can see me on TV...you won't miss me as much. You better work to keep that championship."

"As long as if I don't you promise to still love me"

"I will always love you Stephen. There is no person, no object, nor place, nor thing, nor draft that will stop it" She said finally kissing me sweetly. This draft wasn't the best and I would of liked it if my best friend and my girlfriend were with me, but I know it in my heart that everything will be okay and honestly there is nothing more I could ask for.


End file.
